


Day 30: Stained

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, amow 2020, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: “Peter?”There was no reply, and Tony pushed the door open, his heart all but stopping as he took in the blood staining the floor. His eyes followed the trail, a volatile mixture of hope and fear churning in his chest that turned solidly to panic as his eyes landed on the kid.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A month of whump 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Day 30: Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

It was just supposed to be a normal day. A fun one actually, Tony was on his way to pick Peter up to go see a baseball game.   
The kid’s apartment door was open slightly, and Tony frowned, an uneasiness settling into the air.  
“Peter?”  
There was no reply, and Tony pushed the door open, his heart all but stopping as he took in the blood staining the floor. His eyes followed the trail, a volatile mixture of hope and fear churning in his chest that turned solidly to panic as his eyes landed on the kid.  
“Peter-“ Tony sprinted forward, dropping down beside his kid, bloodied and gasping for air. He pressed one hand over one of the wounds on Peter’s chest, grabbing his phone with the other.   
Peter looked up at him, the agony and fear evident in his eyes. “Mr. Stark-“  
“Shh, kid, it’s okay, you’re gonna be alright- FRIDAY, call Cho, tell her to get here right now.”  
“Mr. Stark.”   
Tony’s attention snapped back down to the kid, who moved his hand towards Tony’s. Tony grabbed it, ignoring the way Peter’s super-strong grip was most definitely going to break some of his fingers.   
“I couldn’t stop him,” Peter wheezed out, his expression tensing at the effort. “I’m sorry.”  
Tony shook his head, horror and denial battling it out as Peter’s blood seeped through his fingers. “Don’t- don’t apologize, kid. You’re gonna be fine, alright? You’re gonna be fine.”  
Peter gave him a halfhearted smile, his eyelids sliding closed as his grip on Tony’s hand started to go slack.   
“No, no- Pete, c’mon, you’ve gotta stay awake,” Tony’s voice broke as he begged the kid to open his eyes. Desperate to do something, he scooped Peter into his arms, talking to the kid in a frantic haze. “Alright, bud, we’re going up now, I’m just gonna- we’re gonna get you to Dr. Cho and you’re gonna be just fine, alright, just hang on, Pete-“  
He headed towards the door, trying not to think about the blood seeping into his shirt. He made it to the hallway, where he was met by Cho and her team. They took Peter from his arms, laying him down onto a gurney.   
Tony followed them like a ghost, Cho saying something to him that he couldn’t process. It was all he could do to stare at his kid’s pallid skin, trying to wish away the streaks of red starting to dry on Peter’s face. 


End file.
